dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DQueenie13
Feel free to ask or comment anything here! --DQ13|''Dino'' 19:19, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ;/Archive1 /Archive2 /Archive3 WARNING: I AM VERY IRRITABLE AND OVERLOADED WITH SPAM. AND IF YOU THINK SPAMMING IS FUNNY, IT'S TIME TO RE-EVALUATE YOUR LIFE. megalosaurus chibi can any body find a pic of the megalosaurus chibi on the ep.santa saurus because it been taken of youtube 2 things ok 1 im in england i cant watch them. 2 if you would never go on there then why is the someone called dinoqueen13 on there. true your right 4kids site sucks. male or female do you know which Saurolophus is male and which one is female? and does it matter? tcg where are you geting the tcg cards pics from? thanks thanks i need them sending im sending the to a friend in new zealand. pics at least i put the pics that nobody else did! funny! 皮肉 i know its japanese thats why Sorry Sry for not saying about your sig But I love your sig. I did a Dk tribute I did some Dinosaur king Tribute's on windows movie maker and you should see them their really cool.~~ibarber I Draw Many pictures I draw many DK pictures most are pictures with Dr.Taylor and Sauro the Saurophaganax but their good pictures also I drew picture of the first poster to the new dinosaur king series I told you about.~~ibarber Ouch Hey don't get so hostile I mean that hurt what you said I did'nt say anything wrong.~~ibarber hey listen dinoqueen14 i don't care if you don't give a sh*** because thats how i feel about you new dainason the a new chibi on dainason a Pteranodon First Lightning Carnivore Hey Dinoqueen I saw the most shocking thing on one of the move cards from the Eocarcharia season I saw Super Titanosaurus using Water Sword on a Lighting carnivorus dinosaurs and I got the proof check it out!!!~~ibarber ok then its on the first ep that gigas is on seth tells Spectre about the new armor and shows him gigas' card wow thats realy good and im not just saying that. but what dinosaurs are Stella and Zane? p.s love the move Star Burst new maybe a boy called Archie, age 13 with a baryonyx called barry and a Pachycephalosaurus called Pachy and brown hair and eyes and in foolscap's clothes(without wings)for Paleocademy. what do you think megalosaurus chibi ep its on episode 45 every body try and find a pic of the megalosaurus chibi because if we actually wanted to give info on dinosaur king we should give the correct names and your asking me why so why did you move dinosaur armor to element booster ok yes, yes i do help with them -yellowl yes ok i'll do the Dinosaur King Statistics Alpha Dinos Hey Dinoqueen did you know that Acrocanthosaurus and Ampelosaurus were the Alpha Gang's first dinosaurs.~~ibarber Well Well First Starters Acro and Ampelosaurus were the first two dinosaurs to summoned by the Alpha Gang.